The Flock's Offtime!
by Eclipsevampire
Summary: Itex is gone and the Flock is finally safe, so what do they do now? Max doesn't know either but she gets a few suggestions... Fax! I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does! Please review! It's my first fanfic, and I need feedback!
1. Worries and Fang

I stared at the fire as it died down trying to relax now that everything was behind us. The pressure was gone and without it I felt a little lost, we had almost always had something hanging over our head and I had hated every minute of it but now here I was complaining the second it was over.

Attempting to focus on something else I got up and made an abrupt announcement. "It's time for bed, and I'm going to go fly for a little while. Fang's in charge." Everyone looked surprised but no one spoke or objected, simply getting ready laying down finding the most comfortable position they could considering where they had to sleep. I was getting ready to take off when somebody touched my arm causing me to jump. I was still nervous and instantly mad at myself for overreacting when I spun around to find it was only Fang. His face seemed impassive, but he was tense, and I instantly wanted to comfort him then felt odd for the strange impulse.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, so the others who were all already peacefully asleep or so I thought, couldn't hear. His concern was obvious, something that was rare for him to show, but it was finally time for him to be happy and unwind after all he and the rest of us had been through; I didn't want to ruin that for him with my ridiculous problems, so I just nodded and even though I could tell he didn't buy it he let it go, let me go, as I hurled myself into the air to be alone.

_You should tell him, let him in, you have to open up to someone eventually …why not the person you trust most?_ I groaned at the sudden outburst and decided to just ignore him hoping he would get the hint and leave, but my "helpful" daddy was as persistent as ever. _It's not that hard to get rid of this, but you need to let someone to help you._

I gave up my ignoring tactic and went for an infuriated eruption speaking out loud since nobody was there to give me weird looks for talking to myself. "I'm fine, Jeb and I don't need this heart to heart father-daughter bonding thing you're trying to start here.**" **I didn't know why his comment bothered me so much, but I didn't have to pay attention to what he said, so I tried not to, but I knew it was still seeping in despite my attempts to resist.

_It bothers you because you know how much Fang means to you, you want to open up to him, and it scares you. _I didn't need this; I was strong and could handle my own issues. I sizzled in anger a few minutes before wearing myself down.

"Jeb?" I asked quietly feeling idiotic for wanting to turn to him after all he had done though it would undoubtedly give him overwhelming pleasure.

_Yes, sweetheart?_ he replied, and I released a small sigh, relieved he answered me pausing a moment before continuing.

"What do we do now?" I questioned for once willing to listen to what he had to say. I heard a sigh but then nothing, and I knew I was alone without an answer.

I flew for only a few more minutes before returning to the flock. I landed and immediately saw Fang waiting leaned against a tree; I went over to him and sat down. "What are you doing up?" I asked in a disapproving tone though I was secretly happy he was still awake.

"I thought I'd take watch and wait for you to get back. What'd you do?" It was a long sentence for him, and I thought about how to answer. He had been somewhat solemn the last few days since we left Mom's house and I now saw it had been because he was worrying about me even before I knew something was wrong myself.

"I had some time to think, and… can I talk to you about something?" I asked in a whisper, not believing I was going to actually to follow Jeb's advice.

"Always," he replied staring right at me. I met his gaze and for a moment didn't say anything but then suddenly had the urge to just tell him everything and not be by myself anymore… allowing that part of me to take over, I did.

"I've been stressed out lately," I started. "It's supposed to be over; Itex is allegedly gone, but I can't help wonder if there's something we're missing, and I have no idea what were supposed to do now, but I'm should have all the answers so the flock can rely on me but it's becoming so hard and I don't want to do it anymore, Fang. I don't know if I can. I think I need help." I took a long breath after I was done, that last sentence was hard; I hoped he didn't think I was weak and scoff at my stupidity. Instead he pushed some of my fallen hair away and appeared to ponder something intently.

"It's okay, Max. I'm here; I'll help you, you've never _had_ to do this alone. They _are_ gone, and even if a hundred flyboys fell from the sky right now it would still be all right. We would get through it just like we always have, but we don't have to worry about that because we did it. You did it. You saved the world just like you were meant to and everything can be normal" He grinned slightly. "As normal as it can be for mutant freaks like us anyway." He put an arm around me and pulled me close. "I promise, it's fine. We can finally just live." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you," I told him. He had always had that comforting affect on me and I wondered if I hadn't come to him sooner because of the reason Jeb had mentioned. I still couldn't believe Jeb was right and with that small but difficult burden lifted off of me I felt exhausted. This was, of course, noticed, and I hated how perceptive he was.

"Go to bed," he ordered but I only scowled at him, so he scowled back.

"You're right, they're all gone," I told him "Which means no one needs to take watch anymore. Come with me. We _both_ need sleep." I stood, brushing myself off and then held my hand out to him. I thought he would argue but he didn't standing next to me clasping my outstretched hand which shocked me even more. I had offered it but never expected him to take it.

He brought me close and kissed my forehead "Goodnight, Max," he said with a yawn and then smiled, automatically making me happy anytime he got rid of his dark composure even for a moment. I was started to question whether I really was in love with maybe that was why I had always kept my distance from him even though he was always who I had been closest to. Maybe I had always known and tried to force it away. That idea sounded frighteningly realistic.

"Max," the soft voice pulled me from these thoughts as I realized Fang was searching my face for signs of what I was feeling. I relaxed my expression and pulled him to where the rest of the flock was sleeping. I would save these emotions for tomorrow when things were more clear, and I could be more open minded to what had always been there. As I started to fall asleep I thought I heard him whisper something but I'm not really sure... it sounded like he said... nah never mind.


	2. MONEY!

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer ever RandomlyCheesey (!!!) a monument will be built in her honor... not really but there should be!**

I woke up to a loud grunt and looked over to see it was Fang…wait Fang! I sat up quickly and turned to find the whole flock excluding Iggy, who was cooking breakfast, staring at us. My cheeks heated up, and I smiled sheepishly then turned back to my best friend. He didn't help by putting his arm around me and acting like he didn't notice the flock. I stood up getting free of his embrace and walked over to the fire.

"Okay time to eat!" Iggy called in an over dramatic voice. We all inhaled down our food like we were starving and we were so hey leave us alone. There wasn't nearly enough food for the way we eat so we would need more and soon. Nudge started prattling on about her favorite kind of chocolate while Angel and Total listened with pained expressions. The younger ones had let go of what happen earlier but Iggy sure hadn't, since when I went over to the log he and Gazzy were sitting on to argue with him about his continuous bomb making but he then decided to be chatty and talk about the one subject he knew would make me mad. I stormed off, yeah, really showing of my leadership skills with that move and started to pack up until I was interrupted from my thoughts of payback by the one member of the flock I was rarely mad at. "Max?" a sweet voice said from behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, pulling her into my lap. Her blonde hair was dirty and mangled, but she seemed content with it, holding her stuffed bear which she had kept with her through this all.

"Total and I were wondering if we could maybe stay at a hotel for a few days?" she asked anxiously. I smiled down at her excited face. I hated to see my baby upset and I couldn't distinguish what it could hurt if we took a break…

Hopping out of my lap she squealed. "Thanks, Max!" she screamed obviously reading my mind hugging me while jumping up and down, then ran off shouting Nudge's name.

"Angel, what did I say about reading peoples mind!" I called after her but knew it was useless. Dealing with a six year old mind reader was so hard sometimes.

"Your such a pushover," said a voice behind me. I turned to find Fang smirking at me. "But it's good you're starting to take it easy," he told me in a more gentle tone.

"What else do we have to do anyway?" I smiled at him then another question formed. "What was up with you this morning?" That took his grin away as he turned away from me before he would answer.

"Nothing, but why let them get to us?" he answered shrugging it off. I tried to understand, but it was difficult. He must have seen my confused look, yet he didn't elaborate. "We should probably leave pretty soon," he told me changing the subject facing me again. I nodded and let him walk away to help the rest of the flock get packed up. I wanted to tell him I loved him which was a suprising thought that occured as he strided away because now I saw that I did. He was my right hand man who had always been there, but he had given me a chance and I had chosen to run away. We had split the flock and I couldn't let that happen again, so I just stood there; the fearless leader screwed up because of a guy. _Tell him_... shut up Jeb, I thought to myself breaking out of my sentimental moment to replace it with anger. The time for that was gone, I wouldn't delude myself with false hope.

We were in the air thirty minutes later, my thoughts about Fang trying to be forgotten, looking for a nearby town with an ATM so we could get money from the Max Ride bank card before checking into a hotel, and I had grudgingly agreed to let Nudge and Angel choose the place, something I was already regretting. "Down there," Gazzy shouted pointing to a small town with an ATM visible from the air. We dived down into a nearby alley way, not the safest way but better than being seen. Walking on the sidewalk to the bank, we must have looked like homeless street kids since everyone cleared the way as we came near them.

I stepped up to the machine, but it was out of service. "We still have about fifty dollars left…let's get some groceries go to the park and eat then we can try to find another one when we're done. You guys must be getting hungry right?" They all nodded in agreement, so we kept going until we found a small convenient store. We split up into pairs grabbing the various things we would need for lunch.

I held my baby's hand as we found our way through the aisles. No one questioned Total's presence since Angel convinced them he was Iggy's seeing eye dog even though he wasn't even with Iggy. This was one of the few times I was giving her permission to use her mind controlling powers; I hoped she wouldn't get used to it.

We met at the front of the store and paid for it all, most of it being things that didn't need to be cooked since anything else would just be inconvinient. It was easier to simply walk to the park instead of fly even though Total kept complaining because his paws were getting wet on the damp sidewalk.

It was a fairly quiet day, so only one other family was there, and they didn't seem to notice us as we set up on a picnic table. Eating quickly the kids wanted to go play which I agreed to only to realize that Iggy had snuck off leaving me with Fang.

It was just the two of us watching the rest of the Flock in the distance as they bounced around trying to seem normal, something they'd never been good at. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't help but wonder if it really was too late for Fang and I. We were silent until I worked up the courage to say his name. "Fang," I whispered and he turned his attention to me. My mind was trying to process what to say, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Max, I'm bored can we leave now?" I spun around to find Gazzy staring at me with pleading eyes with the others surrounding him, so I nodded postponing my talk with Fang until a time when there wouldn't be any interruptions, hoping I would lose my nerve. Stealing one last glance at him I noticed he looked a little disappointed, but that _must_ have been in my head.

Towns are supposed to have banks around every corner but apparently not if it would be convenient for us. Finally after numerous rounds of unhappy moans we found one on the far side of town. Putting in my card it opened up a bank account and strangely there was no limit to how much we could take out at one time. I couldn't figure it out for a moment but then assumed with Itex gone our limit must have dissolved as well because right there in that moment the flock was... well, loaded.

_Be wise_ were the two words Jeb decided to pitch in as we withdrew a few thousand dollars. We were poor mutant bird kids who had lived in cages most of our lives, but even our sense of responsibility had limits. As we looked around to make sure no one was pulling an elaborate joke on us.

"What's going on I can't see," Total whined as Fang picked him up. "WOW! can I have my own bed now?!" None of us answered or moved as the machine spit out money.

"We're RICH!" Gazzy shouted pumping his fist in the air, all of us staring at the numerous zeros after that nine.

**Please review! if your the first maybe you'll get a monument... probably not but I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and bake metaphorical cookies for all who click that pretty bluish-purple button down there!!! Also what color is the review button really?! The mysteries of life!!!**


	3. Fax! or Regrets?

**This chapter is dedicated to Bookgirl93 for being my first reviewer on chapter two! And this chapter has some fax so YAY!**

The sun was beating down on us as I avoided splashes from the kids. We had decided to spend the afternoon at the beach where we could swim with out anyone seeing our wings. I kept my promise; Nudge and Angel chose an expensive hotel with an unpronounceable name, and so far everything was fine but that could always change.

"Max, look at my new friend!" Angel exclaimed happily gesturing to a fish I could see vaguely through the water.

"That's cool, sweetie, but remember only fish no sharks, no matter how nice they seem." She nodded though I heard her mumbling something about how sharks were more fun to talk to. I ignored that comment and waded out of the water.

"Guys, let's go back now!" I called to them. We had been here all day, yet they still didn't want to return.

"Iggy could watch us," Gazzy suggested sweetly. I was about to refuse when I noticed Fang wasn't with us anymore. I thought about it and couldn't remember seeing him since this morning.

"Where's Fang?" I asked to anyone who would answer. It was silent for a while and I wondered if they had heard me until Angel answered.

"Umm… well, he went back to the hotel… but he told me not to tell you so…" her voice wavered, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I won't tell him I found out from you," I said offhandedly then turned and got ready to take off, but her small voice stopped me.

"So, we can stay longer?" she asked and I thought it over a minute before nodding. I needed to talk to Fang and it would probably be best if the others weren't there when I screamed at him for leaving me alone.

It didn't take long to get back, and as I walked through the lobby I smiled pleasantly at the clerk at the front desk who still seemed confused whenever he saw me because we had given him a large amount of money saying we didn't know when we would check out and he still hasn't let it go that we were old enough to earn that money ourselves and we weren't, but we were the guests so he had no choice but to let us have the six rooms we requested(Total had to share with Angel, but he DID get his own bed so I really wish he would stop complaining).

The elevator was broken, so I had to take the stairs which really ticked me off, and I only had so much patience. Fang was DEAD!

I stormed in and of course he was on his stupid computer updating that blog of his! I couldn't believe him!

"What's wrong with you? I can't believe you left me!" He looked up at me calmly folding the laptop and putting it on the bedside table letting me stand there like an idiot before he spoke.

"Well I needed to talk to you alone and it was a sure way to catch your attention so…" He smiled and pat the spot beside him.

I stared at him suspiciously and didn't move. "Max, don't over react," he told me in a way that made me want to murder him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He stood and came over to me and grabbed me by either arms.

"Tell me what you've been trying to say for the past week." I gaped at him then quickly regained my composure. I stared at the floor biting my lip and took a breath before speaking, trying to call my anger back, but I couldn't.

"Fang, let me go. I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a frustrated voice, but I knew he could sense the small bit of whining I have never done before. I couldn't break his grip, so I stopped struggling as he pulled me closer. I couldn't believe I had been so noticeable this whole time. I would never live this down.

"Max, I'm not an idiot." I laughed at that.

"Then why don't you tell me what I was going to say?" I asked, finally freeing myself from him and leaning against a wall.

"I want to hear it from you."

Neither of us spoke, both thinking we knew what the other wanted to hear but afraid to make the first move, afraid to be wrong. I felt stupid, but he had done it once, and I pushed him away. I couldn't ask him to do it again.

I took the strides that separated us and kissed him allowing my biggest secret and vulnerability. He didn't push me away instead pulling me closer to him easing all of my fears. And I encircled my arms around him.

We finally broke apart but didn't let go of each other. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he joked, and I smiled putting my head on his shoulder. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed me once more.

Laughs were heard from down the hall, so I squeezed out of his embrace sadly. I didn't want the flock to know; not yet. He nodded understanding.

They barged in grumbling about how the rain had ruined their fun and looking outside I noticed it _had _started to rain. I started thinking about dinner so Angel wouldn't get any thoughts about what had just happened, and she would try. No matter how many times I told her not to she would try.

"So, Max, can we just order room service for dinner today? Nudge and I want to watch this movie that's going to come on TV tonight." Angels eyes were wide with pleasure.

"Yeah, if everyone else is okay with that." I answered, and she clapped her hands already knowing everybody was fine with that. They all shuffled out of the room Iggy being the last one.

"So how bad did you get from Max for leaving?" I heard him ask Fang but even though I tried I couldn't hear his answer.

When they were gone to their separate rooms (all located right next door to each other) we just stood there staring at each other. Fang laid on the bed, and I shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm going to take a shower," I proclaimed breaking the silence, observing I was still dressed from the beach.

He signaled he had heard, and I was about to close the door behind me when I heard his voice call to me. "Come back when you're done." I paused half way out then nodded grasping he would see it.

I showered then went to check on the rest of the flock before going back to Fang. The girls were huddled in Nudge's room eating and the boys minus Fang were in Iggy's room at the computer most likely doing something illegal.

I sauntered down the hall pausing at his door before knocking. He opened it and grinned uncomfortably at me. I walked in and sat on his bed. He joined me his hair in his face.

"Hey, so um…" for once I felt tongue tied around Fang. It had always been easy to be around him either words weren't needed or I knew what to reply. Now I was confused and couldn't think of a single thing.

"Max, we need to talk…" he whispered, which made me think something was wrong.

He refused to look at me, and I had never seen him like this; fear automatically took control of me as he opened his mouth to speak.

**Okay what do you think Fang is going to say, and** **what do you think he should say? Please Review! It can be one word just PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Heartbreak

**Okay in case there are any questions if I ask something at the bottom of the page I do actually want an answer! Only one person told me what they wanted...(which by the way I don't know if I'm very good at that, so I didn't try it) and the rest I was dissapointed that you didn't review at all! I hope the evil faires don't come after you for that! Tsk tsk! By the way I tried the end of it in Fang's POV so I hope I did okay.**

**By the way I mentioned it in the summary but just in case... I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does!**

"Max, you've always been my best friend, but now…" He stopped. As if my heart wasn't beating a million times per second, he had to continuously strain it, "we're becoming more, but I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to the flock or each other if we went on with this when it doesn't mean anything." He was as kind possible, but it didn't help any when I felt shattered.

His eyes tried to determine my emotions, and I was too heart broken to hide the pain, so I turned my head hoping he didn't notice my expression.

I had always been strong, but now I let someone in and they had broken my heart. Great advice, Jeb. "It's okay," I told him getting up, "if that's how you feel, it's fine." Walking out the door I turned back once to see his confused face then let it close behind me.

I made it to my room needing to be alone; thankfully the Flock was going to be occupied for the rest of the night, so they wouldn't have to see me like this. I wanted to fly but couldn't leave the kids without having somebody in charge, and I couldn't ask… I shuddered. I shouldn't have done that. We had barely gotten back together, and I jeopardized it when he didn't even feel the same way. I was an idiot.

Falling onto my bed, I was trying to fall asleep though I wasn't tired, I just needed to stop letting my emotions control me so much, but a bang on the door startled me into awareness. "Max?"

I refused to talk to him, so I didn't answer the door waiting until he left, but I had forgotten he had my extra room key.

Standing by the door in the shadows he seemed even darker than usual. "What's wrong?" he asked. Was he serious?! After what he'd done he had the guts to ask that?!

"Nothing, Fang. Go away; I don't want to be with anybody right now especially you!" He appeared stunned at my outburst taking a few steps back.

"What's the matter with you?!" He wasn't really angry just confused.

"How stupid are you?!" I was crying by now and he came towards me troubled by my distress, but I pushed him away. "Don't!" I told him firmly. "I can't handle any of your pity!"

"Max, it's not pity. I want to help you but your not telling me anything," His tone was coated with uneasiness and desperation, I needed him to leave.

"Fang," I murmured through tears. "Get out!" the end of my sentence holding frustration and resentment.

He was torn, wondering if it would be best to give me space and glanced from me to the door until his eyes settled on me. His gaze was determined, and I seriously questioned his mental sanity at his decision to stay.

"You broke my heart, and you're seriously surprised that I don't want to talk to you!" I was yelling again knowing my room was the only one soundproof from the kids because of its location.

"What do you mean?" The aggravation had left his eyes and now they were filled with…

"Fang, you said us being together wouldn't mean anything, so we shouldn't even try. What kind of effect did you think it would have when you told me I'm nothing to you?" I sank into a chair near the balcony.

"This wasn't what you wanted… you were doing this because you thought it's what _I _wanted, and it couldn't work that way. Of course it would mean something to me." His expression was cheerless as he recalled the many times I had pushed him away. "You've always been everything to me, and I didn't want you sacrificing to make me happy. You can be with whoever you want; it's all right."

I sat up and processed what he had just said then wanted to hit and hug him at the same time. I settled for the last one.

Getting up I went to where he was standing and wrapped my arms around his stiff body. "I knew I never _had_ to be with you," I told him pulling back to look at his impassive face. "But you're…" I couldn't think of the words, so I just kissed him and his arms finally moved coming around me.

"Yeah," he said with a smile a few moments later. "You too." This time he leaned forward slowly making me wait before pressing his lips to mine.

Fang's POV 

I untangled myself from her arms kissing her forehead. I started moving to the door after seeing the clock, but she grabbed my hand. "Stay," she whispered to me then blushed with embarrassment. "We haven't even eaten yet. It's not like we have a bed time." I nodded agreeing with her easily. She grinned at me before turning to find the menu for room service. After ordering enough for twelve, but just enough for mutants like us she joined me on the bed where I was sitting.

"So, what does this…?" she didn't finish, and I gave her a confounded glance. "I mean are we like officially…?" Max sighed in dissatisfaction. "I'm not good at this stuff," she confessed.

"Yeah, it does," I answered knowing what she was trying to ask.

"Okay," Her face was happy in a way I hadn't seen for a while. "What about the flock?"

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. Right now let's eat." I told her as there was a knock on the door. I took most of the food, and she grabbed the rest laying it all on the large bed and digging in.

For the next hour we talked and ate. At one point I think we were on such a high that we danced to a random song on the radio although I can't picture myself doing that so it might have been a dream. She started getting tired later then a few minutes later she was asleep. It was twelve thirty at that time, and I swiftly slid out of her embrace making sure she didn't wake up, before slipping out the door and down the hall into my own room.

The night manager saw me as he was walking through on his way to the elevator and stared me down probably expecting to scare me, but I just waved not allowing him to ruin my mood. Things were finally right, and I was going to enjoy it while I could.

**Okay see they didn't break up, so I think you should review...NOW!!! Oh, I mean, please:)**


	5. Settling Down?

**Okay this is back in Max's POV and be sure to review! I like feedback and in case anyone is wondering I don't own Maximum Ride!**

When I woke up I glanced around the room then started to panic, a reflex, where was Fang?! He was with me last night but now…

Just as I was about to check his room, Gazzy and Iggy knocked on the door. I opened it and they sauntered in happily.

"Good you're up!" Gazzy exclaimed excitedly. "Last time we were in here you out pretty hard," he informed me helping himself to a piece of me and Fang's dinner that we hadn't devoured the night before. "You're not a very light sleeper; anyway Angel said we should knock this time."

"Yeah, I got to bed a little late…wait how did you get in here before?" I asked with a glimmer of hope wondering if it had been Fang which would have eased my worry; the worry I didn't want to share with the guys in case I was overreacting.

They shrugged simultaneously. "Iggy picked the lock." I nodded then Iggy joined in.

"So Max today we went out to…" he started but I held up a hand signaling for him to stop.

"Have you seen Fang this morning…? I um need to talk to him." They shook their heads, and I sighed concerned which they luckily didn't notice.

"No, like I said we were out and…" Iggy tried to begin again but I cut him off, interrupting.

"Can we finish this later? I have to do something." They seemed upset but started getting up and heading for the door. Once their footsteps faded I rushed into the hallway and to Fang's door. Banging, I waited to see if anyone answered.

The door open slowly, and he seemed annoyed until he saw it was me. I automatically smiled as I saw his face light up then put on a disapproving look. "You left," I stated as he pulled me in and let the door close behind him.

"You were asleep. What else was I supposed to do?" He seemed confused and ran a hand through his messed up hair.

"Tell me that you were leaving! I was worried." He appeared to understand then did something I didn't expect. He pulled me into his arms gently, and I remained stiff a moment in shock before hugging him in return.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but I knew he thought I had overreacted and was simply keeping his mouth shut. I kissed him quickly then broke away and sat on his bed. It was at that time we were interrupted by the rest of the flock.

"Now, will you listen?!" Gazzy asked jumping up and down with the rest of the flock. " I can't wait anymore!"

"Okay, Gaz, What's the big news?" I answered a little curious with a glance to Fang at how close we had come to getting caught.

"Well we took your bank card to get money out of an ATM to buy some computer software." He stopped as if realizing he had said too much.

"You stole my bank card!" I exclaimed enraged. He gave me a look of guilt, and I decided to let him continue. I could always yell at them later.

"Well, when we tried to get money out of it we saw the total and…" he paused as if trying to build dramatic tension. "There's even more in it now than there was before!" He finished with excitement, but I was confused.

"Guys we already took a lot of money out and didn't put any in. This doesn't make sense." Their faces dimmed a little as I ruined their moment.

"Itex had limitless funds. Maybe none of their big money guys got the memo that we shut them down." It was Fang who had offered this thought, and I weighed it in my mind wondering if that was possible.

"That seems right," Nudge put in. "I mean maybe no one knows that the evil scientist part was closed down so now_ we_ have all heir money! Oh, Max, this is so cool!" She was bouncing on the bed until I gave her a look to quit.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," I said slowly.

"Max, does this mean we can get a house and live like normal people!?" I looked at Angel and her excited expression. Her face was still innocent even after all she had been through. Fang had tried to talk me into settling down before when I had still needed to save the world, and I had been against it, but now that everything was done I didn't know how I should react to that idea.

If it was what everybody else wanted then I think I could get used to the thought. It might be nice to stay in one place, but I wasn't completely convinced that it would be the best decision. _Max, I'm sure your mother would be thrilled if you all lived with her,_ Jeb pitched in.

_I don't need your help, Jeb _I thought to him angrily though I was considering it for a second before deciding to just ask the Flock theirs was the opinion. "What do you guys think? Do you want to settle down?"

I looked at Fang first though I was pretty sure I already knew what he wanted. He only shrugged then waved his hand gesturing to the rest of the flock. I nodded then turned to them as their faces became startled at my sudden turn of attention only Angel appeared calm.

**Okay vote whether or not you want the Flock to settle down and whether they should live with Dr. Martinez!**


	6. Decision

**This chapter is dedicated to black-venom-heart for the dedicated reviews!!!**

"Max," may baby said. " Everyone's thinking they want to settle down, but they don't think that's what you want, so they don't want to say anything." I nodded to her then sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Angel," Iggy muttered under his breath. I shot him a useless glare, since he was blind, yet he frowned as if he could sense me gaze.

"Guys," I started. " we don't have anything to do and hopping from one hotel to another would kind of be pointless, so it would be fine if we got a house if you were good with it." The younger kids jumped up and down happily then came over and hugged me.

"So, can we leave tomorrow?" Nudge asked, and I nodded helpless in the excitement of their faces. "Yes!" They all hurried out of the room leaving only Fang, Iggy, and I alone.

Fang was sitting on the bed beside me and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you really okay with this?" he questioned with concern. I turned to him and smiled. I loved the way he seemed so happy as I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I think this will work out for everyone."

"I'm glad," he responded then leaned in and kissed me. Getting lost in our moment with our arms tangled around each other we forgot Iggy was there and that we hadn't told the rest of the Flock that we were now a couple. When we broke apart, we heard Iggy muttering under his breath.

"Did you have to do that while I was in the room, and since when are you guys…?" he cut himself off. "I think I'll leave you two alone, now." He headed for the door but not before I jumped from Fang's embrace and stopped him.

"Iggy, sorry we didn't tell you , but we really don't want the rest of the flock to know, yet." I took a breath hoping he didn't march out and blab. "So, could you not say anything?"

He smirked and then said, "Sure, Max, whatever you say."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Fang asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I just like that I have something over you two now," he said closing the door behind him and leaving Fang and I alone to stare at each other.

"Okay, well now we're going to be blackmailed by Iggy," I said returning to the bed.

"Yeah, but it can't be that bad," he replied.

"I guess." I got up. I had to pack if we were going to leave by the next day I was going to have to get everything done soon.

"Hey, can you feed the kids?" He nodded and I smiled walking out the door. I was never the neatest person so my room was a mess, and I needed a shower.

Two hours later everyone was all packed and fed. We had made the decision to go to my mom's house first since we couldn't purchase a house while we were all underage. I had already called her from the hotel phone and she agreed to put the house under her name as long as we paid for it until it could be legally ours.

Now we were going to the movies. I don't know who mentioned that but the kids jumped at the idea, so of course I was roped into it. It was a warm day with some drops of rain falling on us before we made it inside.

I felt uncomfortable with all the eyes that were focusing on the flock, but there was nothing I could do about it. We had to see what the younger kids wanted to see, and so I patiently sat through it.

We got back to the hotel a little late and the younger kids went into their separate rooms. Iggy had gone to find a vending machine and even though we had just finished dinner I didn't question him. Fang and I were about to go to bed when we heard someone call from down the hall.

"Oh, I'm glad I've found you," said the voice over our shoulders. We turned and saw the manager of the hotel coming toward us. He double checked the room I was about to enter before continuing.

"Um…hi?" I greeted him.

"Well my clerk has brought to my attention that you have rented out six suites and have given a substantial amount of money with no specific checkout date. And actually seeing you now, I have become concerned with your age as well." He finished with a worried expression. I looked to Fang for help but he seemed just as confused as me.

"I'm sorry, we're leaving tomorrow, so that should clear up the problem," I told him then started to go into my room but his tone stopped me again.

"How old are you, ma'am?" he asked in a way that caused me to groaned quietly; he couldn't hear but Fang definitely did.

"I'm nineteen," I informed him with certainty.

"Well, my clerk also informed me you are her with a few small kids. What could the reasoning be behind a couple of teenagers staying long term at a hotel with children?" He wasn't going to let it go and I had no idea what to say.

"Well we're watching them while their parents are out of town for a while." Fang spoke staring him down with a hateful glare the manager flinched at.

"Why you?" He appeared skeptical.

"Well, my wife and I were thinking about having children, but we've had little experience, so we asked my uncle if we could take care of his while he had to go out of the country," Fang spoke calmly and the manager stepped back in shock. I gaped him for coming up with something like that.

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. "We have been searching for a house since we were just recently married, and so we decided to stay here for a while. Luckily we closed the deal earlier this week, so we should be gone by tomorrow morning." I threw him a pleasant smile.

"You and your husband don't sleep in the same room?" he tried one last time.

"Well, we would, but he has an awful snore, and I'm a light sleeper." Our unwelcome conversation was over. It was obvious in the way he had a look of defeat in his face. He walked away and Fang glared at me.

"I snore!" he said pretending to outraged.

I didn't reply just kissed him quickly and retreated to my room.

**Check out the poll on my profile about if the flock should start school or not!!!**


	7. Flight to Phoenix

**This chapter isn't that exciting maybe the end a little and just know the next one will have more everything. I do expect a review whether I have another chapter posted after it or not! Just thought you guys should know that. And I really want more votes for my poll! I don't have that many right now and it doesn't take that long so PLEASE!**

I turned over in my sleep wanting to be able to return to my dream before I remembered that it was the day we were supposed to leave. I sat up running my hand over my face as I tried to fully gain consciousness. I probably would have just fallen back onto my pillow, but I noticed a figure sitting on my bed. It was startling enough for me to let out a small scream but not loud enough for anybody to hear since I already knew who it was. "What are you doing in here?" I asked a little mad.

"Well, you were upset when I wasn't here yesterday and now you're upset when I am here? Sorry. I also wanted to make sure that my loud snoring didn't keep you up." I gave him a look that clearly told him I wasn't in the mood, before he would answer my real question. "The kids are up and getting dressed. I just thought you should know. Also the manager doesn't know about Iggy, so I hope you have a lie for that because I'm done." He kissed my forehead and walked out, leaving my brain to work harder than it needed to in the morning.

After taking a quick shower and making sure everyone had been fed, and packed all of their stuff in a suitcase we huddled into the crowded elevator. We would dump the stuff in a dumpster later. It was wasteful, but we couldn't fly carrying too much weight and an airplane would be a lot of drama with our claustrophobia. We all carried a small bag with only the things we would absolutely need. Iggy had already gone down to wait for us outside with Total, so the story Fang and I had told wouldn't be doubted. The rest of the Flock didn't know about it, but they would hopefully play along.

The kids sat on the couches in the center of the lobby trying to seem innocent as Fang went to check out. I stayed with them to prevent any problems.

"Max when we get our own house _then_ can we make bombs?" I ruffled the Gasman's hair and smiled before saying a flat out 'no'.

After a while I went to see what the delay was since it had taken some time, and they were all still in seeing range, so I could be sure of no trouble.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Fang gave me an annoyed look as the manager, Phil as his name tag read, reappeared from a back room.

"Sorry, for the delay an incident had to be dealt with." His smile was inviting but simply caused me more exasperation. "I was just curious about how your stay was? We are trying to make this hotel more family friendly, so I like to know how we're doing."

"Oh, well we enjoyed it right, dear?" Fang pulled me closer to prove two points: that we were happily together and to back off, it was obvious the manager as well as the tall clerk now knew not to question us.

"Yes." My sentence was brief and let my 'husband' know to find some way to wrap this conversation up.

"Well we have a flight to catch, so I guess we'll go now." We turned and went back to the sitting area where the Flock was staring at us curiously. Phil had tried to call after us about calling a cab put we ignored him. It was when everyone was getting their things together when Fang pulled back from me. I hadn't noticed and suddenly realized what the kids had been staring at.

"It was a good story," Angel complimented as we finally met Iggy and Total and began our walk down the street.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said nervously. "It was actually Fang's idea." After hearing this she then turned her attention over and beamed at him with pride earning me a harsh glare which I overlooked.

A few blocks down we found our way into an alley and dumped our suitcases then took off. Once in the air I thought about the amount of time until we would reach Phoenix. We weren't far, and I considered it to take about three hours.

When there was only half an hour until our arrival, I instructed everyone to land. I didn't want to run Mom out of food, so we would eat before we got there.

I hated our waitress just as much as Fang hated the waiter serving a table over from us. At one point he moved to put his arm around my shoulder to clear up any confusion, but that would give away our secret to the Flock.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and I would have laughed if I hadn't been able to see where he was coming from. We left the second we were done eating, and once in the air again Angel sprung a question that neither of us wanted to hear. "So, when did you and Fang start to date?" I was quiet and beat myself up for forgetting that she had probably been reading our minds the whole time. "Well, not the _whole_ time just when it started to look like you were getting kind of mad." Nudge, Gazzy, and Total were smirking throughout this and Iggy seemed upset he hadn't gotten to use his blackmail against us before it came out.

"I think it's sweet. You should have just told us," she finished diving down to Nudge then they laughing together happily.

Soon the house became clear through the few trees and its familiar pattern gave me a small sense of comfort. _I'm glad you feel that way, Max. You should always be comfortable here._ I ignored my Voice not wanting him to ruin this for me. I came to see my mom and sister and it should be something joyful not interrupted by my backstabbing father.

We all landed excitedly then walked up to the door with Total whining to be picked up because his feet hurt though he had been on the ground for only a minute or so.

Together, trying to control our mutual excitement, I let Nudge ring the doorbell, and soon footsteps approached from down the hall which we could all hear because of our mutant freak abilities.

Then the door opened to reveal someone unexpected…

**Sort of suspensful... Who do you think or want it to be. I DO take your opinions into consideration and I haven't written the next chapter yet so if you have a good idea it might show up in the next chapter and if you have time write why you think what you put. I'll give you credit if your idea is used.**


	8. Unexpected Guest!

**Wow, this is the longest I've taken to update! Sorry, I was posting something on fictionpress but I'll try to update more often now! Almost everybody who reviewed said it should Jeb but I specifically used DaisyPinker's idea so a round of applause for her! And everyone who reviewed!**

"Jeb," I whispered horrified yet still able to maintain an enraged emotion towards him. I pushed myself out of the swarm the flock had surrounded me with and came face to face with the man who had once been my sole protector and guidance. "What are you doing here?" He wore a genuine smile and I looked back and signaled to the others to get inside.

"I hadn't seen you in a while, and I wanted to see how you were. I missed you, Sweetheart." His warm father-like voice didn't comfort me at all as we made our way to the living room. I could hear the flock in tearing apart the kitchen but wasn't worried about that while other thoughts were occupying my time.

I sat on a couch on one side of the room while he wisely kept his distance. I chanted to myself that we wouldn't be here long, and he would eventually leave, but at the moment it wasn't much of a reassurance. "There's no other reason," I tested. I wanted to trust him; he was my dad after all but suspicion still crept through my mind.

"Well," he started cautiously. "Things might not be as well off as we believed, and I was just trying to make sure you would be there if we were to need help again." He stopped seeming proud of how he had handled things until I jumped up.

"That's why you're here!" My uncertainties had come true. "So you can use us again. I knew it!" I had unintentionally shouted this and everyone came running upon hearing. Jeb lowered his head shaking it with frustration.

"Max, you don't understand…"

I cut him off. "I understand entirely, but you can't make me jump for your saving the world crap anymore, so if I were you I would just give up!" I was furious yet wanted to cry at the same time; just when it started to appear I could trust him…

I glanced at Fang who looked conflicted a moment before realizing our relationship had already been revealed and didn't have to be hidden. He walked over quietly and hugged me as if he was shielding me from the rest of the world.

I was too upset; I pulled away running from the room and out of the house. Spreading out my wings I took off, but flying didn't help as I wished I hadn't run from Fang. I needed to get out of there, but I felt a desire to have him with me as a comfort, something I never needed before.

I soared aimlessly unable to calm myself down until I heard distant flapping form behind me. I turned and saw the only person who I was willing to show my weakness to.

We landed in a tree in the middle of an open pasture and this time I let myself be held.

"He can't ruin this for us. We make our own decisions." The quiet words were easy to hear because of the empty vast space we were in.

I nodded into his shirt.

We stayed like that for some time before he spoke again. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

I withdrew slightly from his arms to look at him. "Say it." My eyes didn't wander from his face as my fingers entangled with his. We were facing each other, and I had a crushing urge to kiss him, but held back to allow him to speak.

He uncomfortably began to talk. "Max, I lo-" He fell silent. Someone was coming.

We didn't move our instinct conflicting with our rational thinking. "What are you kids doing up there?" a hostile voice shouted to us. "Get down here!" I released a breath of relief and Fang gestured for me to climb down first.

The man standing at the bottom was not at all happy. The setting sun clearly showed his disgruntled expression. "Come with me."

He wasn't any danger to us, so I didn't see any reason not to do as he instructed, flying away would merely ruin our pretense as normal teenagers and force us to flee the state.

His house wasn't far but once we reached the patio he didn't invite us in. "Did you know that you two are on private property?" he asked rhetorically.

I mentally flinched for not knowing that. "No," I replied honestly then threw in an offhanded lie. "We had no idea, just passing through." I continued casually.

"Sure," he responded sarcastically. "You just happen to scale over ten foot fence with a no trespassing sign and ended up in the middle of our thirty acre property." He motioned to a woman who had just stepped outside.

Busted.

From the air I hadn't noticed that but staring up at the large three story manor it became somewhat obvious my lie would be mistrusted.

"The police will be here momentarily." He revealed two chairs and demanded we sit and wait while he continued to scrutinize us closely. It was a grueling twenty minutes as we waited to be taken. I figured nothing could be worse than battling erasers but that still didn't lessen the humiliation that we, who had escaped death numerous times were about to be arrested. Sure, I could have just knocked the guy out but that would come back to bite us and destroy any plans for a normal life.

Eventually two officers showed up and took us to the police station where we waited for Mom to pick us up after a long "talk" and a court date decided.

"Well at least this will be a funny story to look back on," Fang whispered to me while people rushed past us with aggravated looks; the chairs were lined up touching each other and I knew if he wouldn't have been shrieked at again for doing it he would have wrapped his arm around me. I was about to glare at him for his remark but then a girl plopped down beside us.

Her dark hair was pulled up messily and her blue eyes were bored as she seemed used to her present situation. She sat on the opposite of Fang and though she seemed independent and stubborn she had noticeably admirable features.

Once she caught sight of Fang out of the corner of her eye; her attitude changed dramatically. "You're new." It wasn't a question but she was trying to make conversation with him. I wanted to slap her. Fang only nodded probably sensing my fury. She continued to speak, but I couldn't hear what she said above the loud sounds.

I don't know what made me do it but after a quick glance to make sure no one official was paying attention I smashed my lips fervently to Fang's in order to make a point. His shock didn't stop him from being just as enthusiastic as I was.

We got lost in our moment of making out and soon someone was pulling us away from each other. I saw hatred in our neighbor's glower but ignored it content and embarrassed with what I had done.

"Knock it off! You're here as a punishment; this isn't a hotel." The large woman smacked her gum loudly glaring at us cruelly. "And you two can go now." She gestured to Ms. Martinez filling out forms at the counter with Angel standing beside her, I hoped she hadn't seen what had just occurred and wondered if she had brought anyone else but as soon as we walked up to them my question was answered.

"Everyone else is at home with Jeb even though Ella really wanted to come," Angel informed me. "Your mom said I could come because I'm going to make them 'misplace' your file." I smiled down at her gratefully, and she took my hand. Fang's arm was around my waist, and I speculated how we looked to everyone else.  
.

Mom was fine with our trip to prison after we explained our reasoning. She is so great! But something was definitely bothering her, and I wanted to ask what but figured it would be better to do that in private. Angel; chattered the whole way back to the house about the flock's reaction when they found out Fang and I had gotten arrested, and I listened patiently.

The second the door open we were bombarded with queries and tried our best to reply to most. After a while they all went to their assigned rooms for bed and Fang and I were left alone still remaining in the entryway. We could hear Mom and Jeb talking in the living room but couldn't make out the conversation.

"A little jealous?" Fang smirked referring to the girl from the police station.

I didn't say anything since he already knew how much she had bothered me. He smiled once more then kissed me lightly.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier," I reminded him. "What was it?"

"Oh right, um… okay." He stumbled over his words. "I l-" He was once again interrupted, this time by Mom who came in with a worried look.

"Max, I need to speak with you," she said seriously. "Alone." I glanced one lat time at my best friend or I guess boyfriend before following her back into the next room.

Jeb was gone and we were unaccompanied. When I reached her, she spoke gravely. "We may have a problem."

**Don't forget to review! If anyone wants to know the name of my fictionpress story then just ask! I also still have the poll up for whether or not the flock to start school and a new one on what your favorite series is!!! REVIEW!**


	9. At the Martinez's

**Okay finally here is the next chapter review with any ideas please!**

"What problem?" I asked, concerned, several horrible thoughts flashing through my head all at once.

"You… and Fang." She seemed uncomfortable and I remained uncomprehending. "When I went to the police station to pick you two up I saw you… with him, which was inappropriate under the circumstances but it's more than that. When you first introduced him you said he was your brother… and I'm concerned about your relationship now." She paused then added, "I understand it's not biological family, but I really don't believe those sorts of feelings can change within such a brief period. I don't want you in a relationship that you feel like you're forced into just because you don't want to hurt him." She gauged my expression with hope.

"Mom, my feelings didn't change. I didn't want to admit that Fang was anything more than a flock member, so I called him my brother you have no reason to be concerned. Everything is perfectly fine." She didn't seem reassured by this but I didn't know what she could possibly want from me. I was telling the truth but there was so much from my life she didn't know that wouldn't make sense.

"Okay, well then the sleeping arrangements are… Iggy with Fang, Nudge, Angel and, of course, Total, you and Ella and then because of Gazzy's digestive condition I gave him his own room although I was out of space and the attic had been turned into a game room when Ella was small and since she hardly uses it I added a bed so he can stay there." She smiled slightly as the awkwardness still floated about the room.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied uneasy yet willing to let her lecture about Fang go. She only nodded before turning and exiting. I waited a few seconds before going upstairs.

I didn't know what room to look for Fang in so I simply went to the one Ella and I would be sharing. I entered and she looked up from her desk with an excited expression. "Max!" she cried with delight. "We barely got to talk since you got here."

"Yeah," I agreed, still preoccupied. Ella was now in her closet looking for what she was going to wear the next day, and if she hadn't been talking with me I wouldn't have known she was there.

There was a knock on the door and then Fang sauntered in. He sat beside me and showed me an expression of unease. "What did your mom want to talk about?"

I sighed knowing Ella was still in the room and not wanting to say much mostly because I wanted to be alone with him but partly that I wasn't sure how much I would tell. "Can we talk about this in the hallway?" I asked.

"Come on, Max. Why can't you tell me?" Ella emerged and Fang glanced at her briefly unnaturally calm though he must have been surprised to see her.

"Fang?" I asked again, ignoring the curiosity of my sister. He stood and walked out of the room, I followed after glaring at Ella to let her know not to eaves drop.

"So what was it about?" he questioned after I shut the door.

"She just wanted to talk me… about us just to make sure it's what we actually want." I stopped to wait. I was truthful, but I didn't put any of the details he might not have needed to hear.

"That's all?" he tested and then when I nodded he moved on to my relief.

"Okay so I was thinking that we should start looking at houses in the area so we don't have to deal with these room assignments forever." I smiled and agreed.

Later we were sitting in the dining room with his laptop. There weren't many houses that had what we were looking for but we had narrowed down a select few. It had to be large enough for six bird kids to function in, isolated from other houses and view from other people, have a school nearby (We were still debating about actually going but Mom really wanted it), a large kitchen (Iggy's request), and it had to be close enough to Mom's house.

"What do you think about this one?" Fang scrolled through to some large pictures. I squinted at it with distaste and he closed the page switching to another one, asking the same question. I shrugged and he bookmarked it. This had been going on for a few hours. I was tired and this was obviously noticed since within the next second Fang closed the laptop. "Go to bed," he ordered. I always hated taking orders from anyone else but coming from him it wasn't that bad.

I stood slowly then bent down to kiss him quickly then turned and proceeded up the stairs with him following at my heels. I walked into the room Ella and I were sharing as he turned into the opposite direction and she was sitting on her bed reading. When I came in she seemed as if she had been waiting and set the book aside.

"So what were you and Fang talking about?" Her voice rang with interest; I smiled and waved her comment off. "So you just wanted privacy?" I didn't answer, so she took that as an agreement. "I heard Mom talk to you about him. I was listening from the hall."

That got my attention. "What?!"

She smiled with satisfaction. "So you guys are finally a couple! That's so great!" she then switched moods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but there was never really time," I lied, not believing I would have found a way to tell her if she hadn't been snooping. "I'm going to go take a shower now…" I switched the subject.

I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room.

After a short shower I walked back into Ella's bedroom and saw that she was asleep. Although I had exhausted a few minutes ago I felt restless now. I climbed back down the stairs and went into the living room.

Someone had already beaten me there.

He was sitting on the couch with the TV on in front of him. When I approached he turned to me almost smiling. "You couldn't sleep either?" I shook my head and he moved over on the couch.

I curled up in his arms and after a few shows had passed I started to fall asleep.

"Max," he said quietly. I didn't move, too far into my sleep already. He continued with the belief that I couldn't hear him. "I love you." He kissed my forehead and turned off the TV. I almost believed I was just dreaming because that didn't seem like something he would say but it had been too clear.

I would talk to him about it tomorrow.

**Look at the survey on my profile! REVIEW!!**


	10. The House

**I know i haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry!**

Breakfast was always filled with noise and excitement. After finishing I quickly retreated to the backyard. The major downside about Mom's house was that there wasn't a place that wasn't suffocating. I felt more comfortable like this, outside and not confined by the small rooms or narrow halls.

I felt a presence behind me and there was only one person who could sneak up on me like that; I smiled. "Hey, Fang," I greeted as I turned to face him. He wore a casual expression as he sat beside me on the still slightly damp ground holding his laptop carefully.

Leaning against him as he open the computer, I felt him smirk. "I found it," he said simply.

"What?" I asked pulling back from him with confusion.

"The house," he replied as if it should have been obvious. I nodded and stared at the screen as he opened up a minimized page.

It was gorgeous. Sitting on fifty acres of land located only about twenty minutes away from our Mom's if she actually _drove_ there; an extremely spacious almost mansion and according to the description and pictures had enough space for all of us.

"I already looked at it this morning when I went flying before you woke up and it's as great as the pictures."

"I think this is it. Maybe we should take the kids to see it," I suggested as the house door behind us opened.

"Yeah, we should," he agreed.

I stood putting distance between him and I to speak to the rest of the flock who were now all standing a few feet away. "Hey guys, ready to go? Fang found a great house for the seven of us!"

They all looked a little tired but otherwise willing. We started flying towards the address and arrived quickly by air. Fang was right, which was unsurprising.

We approached the structure and had no trouble breaking in, an issue which would need to be fixed later if we were to actually live here, but nothing else seemed to require repairing. The kids ran around already claiming the rooms they wanted for themselves. I took in the area carefully seeking anything that would make the home wrong for us.

"Frustrated?" Fang asked from beside me. I looked at him curiously and he actually released a small laugh. "You can't think of a huge fault that this place has."

"I'm sure I could," I countered moving on to another space as he followed. "The price could be one…" I started but then something I had forgotten about came back to me. It wasn't on subject but to me it was more important. He moved closer thinking something was wrong. "Do you love me?" I asked touching his arm lightly but then he stepped back.

"What?" His tone was so surprised that I realized it must have been in my imagination, at least until he spoke again. "You heard that?"

I moved nearer to him again. "I thought I did but then that it might have just been a part of a dream. It was too real though." I hugged him. "I love you too."

He pulled back and looked as if he was going to kiss me but just then Angel ran in excitedly, "Max, we have to buy this house!"

I smiled down at her pulling out of Fang's embrace sadly. "Well, it's definitely a possibility."

"Oh, please!" she begged.

"Why don't you go get the others? We're about to leave. Mom will want us back soon." Surprisingly, she didn't protest and just ran off to get the others.

I turned back around running into Fang as he kissed me quickly then put me back into his arms. "Yes, Max," he whispered, "I love you."

**Please review!! I'll try to update again soon!**


End file.
